Hypothetically Speaking
by InbeTreena
Summary: A game of hypothetics, a little homoerotic banter and some secret-sharing escalates in a way that Will and Simon hadn't bargained for. Will/Simon slash. Rated for language and boys kissing/having sexy time.


AN: Happy new year, everyone! Since Christmas, I've been half-heartedly working on a plan for a Will/Jay multi-chapter story. It looks good so far, but it's probably going to take a lot of time and work for me to churn it out. So until I can get my arse into gear with regards to that, here's a Will/Simon story for you. Enjoy!

**Hypothetically Speaking**

Another tedious school week had ended, and a couple of suburban lads were trying to make the most of an uneventful Friday evening. Their other mates had their own commitments to attend to, with Jay going away with his family for the weekend to visit his grandparents and Neil off out with some girl he'd met through his latest random part time job. As usual, Will didn't have anything to occupy his time other than perfecting his already perfect A Level coursework portfolio, and so had felt rather grateful when Simon had asked him over to keep him company in an otherwise empty house. Apparently, even Simon's parents and younger brother had more exciting plans for the weekend than they did.

They'd spent most of the evening in the comfort of Simon's living room, lounging about on the sofa, watching TV and sharing the bottle of red wine that Simon's mum had so kindly offered them. Naturally, Simon had proceeded to bitch for roughly ten minutes about how he wasn't a forty year old housewife and therefore would have much preferred to have beer, but had ended up drinking his fair share regardless. Will was happy though - the wine definitely suited his slightly more refined tastes. The whole situation suited him, really. It was true that they weren't doing anything special, but the simple act of sitting and enjoying the sole company of his closest friend was undeniably nice. The conversation seemed to flow so much better when it wasn't being broken up by Jay's persistent attention-seeking interjections, or by Neil's insipid divergences.

Will sipped from his second glass of wine, squinting at the television as Simon flicked through a variety of channels. He finally stopped, presumably tired of trying to find something half-decent to watch, and tossed the remote onto the coffee table with a sigh. The boys watched as a young lady on screen rambled on about her elaborate fashion sense in some poorly thrown-together video package.

'Fucking hell, is this really what constitutes as prime time Friday night television nowadays?' Will said offhandedly. 'What is this bollocks anyway?'

'I think it's called "Snog, Marry, Avoid",' Simon replied, his eyes not moving from the screen. 'It's like some sort of extreme make-over show or something.'

That was all Will really needed to hear in order to quickly arrive at the conclusion that continuing to watch would be both pointless and unenjoyable. He looked down into his glass, swirling the scarlet liquid around thoughtfully.

'I thought "Snog, Marry, Avoid" was a sort of a game,' he said after a moment. 'Where you take the names of three people and hypothetically state which action you'd rather attribute to them. Like... Carli, Charlotte and Rachel, for example?'

Apparently bored with the television too, Simon turned towards Will, moving to sit cross-legged on the sofa.

'Hmm...snog Charlotte, marry Carli, avoid Rachel. You?'

Having already considered it, Will answered instantly. 'Snog Rachel, marry Carli, avoid Charlotte.'

'Really?' Simon frowned. 'Why would you avoid Charlotte?'

'Well, I've already snogged her...' Will shuffled around until he was imitating Simon's sitting position. 'And saying I'd want to marry her after everything that's happened between us just feels a bit weird.'

'Yeah, I suppose there's that...' Simon leaned forward to collect his glass from the coffee table. Just as he was about to take a sip, he froze, giving Will a sideways glance. 'Hang on though. Did you just say that you'd **marry** Carli?'

'Only because I know her better than I know Rachel.'

'I can't believe you just said that you'd want to marry Carli though! **My** Carli!'

Will rolled his eyes. 'For goodness sake, it's hypothetical. It's not really going to happen. And she's not "your Carli" anyway, so I'll marry her if I bloody well please.'

The massively offended look on his friend's face amused Will greatly, and he made absolutely no effort to hide that fact. Simon's horrified expression quickly melted into a wicked grin as he watched Will take another mouthful of wine.

'Alright then, here's one for you. Me, Jay and Neil: snog, marry, avoid?'

Will spluttered, a short coughing fit ensuing as he tried his damnedest not to spill and/or spit wine all over the Coopers' suede leather cushions. He recovered quickly, scowling at the laughter coming from the other end of the sofa. Simon shrugged off the nasty look he was being shot.

'It's only hypothetical, Will. It's not like it's really going to happen, is it?'

'Alright, fine...' Will sighed, taking a considerably larger sip of wine this time. 'Avoid Jay, obviously.'

'Oh? I thought you liked blonds.'

Ignoring that, Will continued. 'Snog Neil, marry you.'

'And what's wrong with snogging **me**, exactly?'

Will grinned at Simon's mock indignation. 'I would assume that if we were married, I'd get to snog you anyway.'

'Yeah,' Simon sniggered. 'And suck me off.'

Will winced a little before laughing too. 'Only on your birthday and Christmas though.'

'That's a bit stingy, mate.'

'If you get it more often than that, you'll stop appreciating it.'

Both boys mirthfully shook their heads at each other. As weird as it seemed from an outside perspective, homoerotic banter was fairly commonplace between them. They usually saved it for when they were alone though – Jay's insecurities rendered him incapable of participating in such talk, and Neil simply wasn't astute enough not to take it literally. Will tipped his glass towards Simon.

'Same question to you, by the way.'

'Avoid Neil, snog Jay, marry you.'

'Seriously?' Will crinkled his nose. 'You'd rather snog Jay than Neil?'

'I reckon Jay would appreciate the attention more.'

'Yeah, but Neil's a nicer bloke.'

'True. Probably wouldn't kiss and tell either.'

'Exactly. And he's better looking.'

Simon snorted, eyebrow arched in amusement. 'Can't say that I've noticed, really.'

'He is.'

'Ooh, you sure you don't want to marry **him** then?'

Hearing that customary high-pitching mocking tone made Will cringe. 'Piss off. I'm speaking strictly from an objective viewpoint.'

'If you say so, mate,' Simon smirked, pausing to take another mouthful of wine. 'So, what makes me worthy of a hypothetical lifelong commitment from you then?'

'I suppose I just imagine that you'd make a pretty decent life-partner,' Will mused, then added quickly: 'Compared to Jay and Neil, anyway.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Of course. You're nicely spoken, reasonably intelligent with good prospects. Not to mention that sweet albeit occasionally creepy romanticism about you. You'd be a pretty good catch, to be fair.'

Simon pulled a face. 'Wish Carli saw it that way.'

Will fell silent, busying his mouth with a prolonged glug of wine. He really didn't want to encourage Simon to go off on yet another rant about his fruitless pursuit of his childhood sweetheart. Not only was it irritatingly repetitive, but he hated how inconsolably sad his friend always sounded when lamenting over his seemingly incurable heartache. Simon stared at the wall for a moment, a tiny smile suddenly tugging at his lips.

'I think I'd make a pretty good dad too.'

'Certainly, if the ability to projectile vomit onto a child's head with extreme accuracy counts as a parenting skill,' Will joked.

'Seriously, though,' Simon said, his eyes returning to Will's face. 'I'd be great, don't you think? I mean, look who I've had to learn from.'

Will frowned. 'But you're always saying how shit and annoying your parents are.'

'Exactly! I'd know exactly what **not** to do. Like not putting a filter on the Internet, or not making my son keep his bloody bedroom door open when he's got a girl round,' Simon rolled his eyes. 'I'd actually be a cool dad, instead of a fucking fun Nazi.'

'So if we hypothetically married and had hypothetical children, I'd have to be the proverbial "bad-cop" parent that they'd grow up despising then? Wonderful.'

'I would have thought that you'd rather enjoy being the disciplinarian.'

'I hope you're not implying that you think I'm some sort of control freak.'

'No, just a bit... bossy and overbearing at times.'

'That's practically the same thing!'

Ignoring his friend's whining, Simon cringed as something occurred to him. 'Oh, God! Imagine what absolute fucking weirdoes our kids would be, with both of our personalities combined into them!'

'Oh, God...' Will echoed. It was a thought disturbing enough to make him forget about Simon's insulting commentary on his personality. 'Although fortunately, it doesn't work that way. Only one of us could be the actual biological father to our hypothetical offspring. I nominate you, since you're the looker of the two of us.'

Simon grinned. 'Not as good-looking as Neil though, right?'

'Yeah, very good...'

'But you're clever than me, mate. Would our kids not be better off with brainy genetics instead of good-looking ones?'

'Because brains have certainly gotten me far in life so far, haven't they?' Will muttered, sounding somewhat bitter.

'Well... maybe one day, they'll work out a way for two men to combine their genetics and make a baby from that? Then our hypothetical baby could be like, fit **and** clever? Like some sort of superhero's baby?'

The exaggerated enthusiasm in Simon's voice made Will chuckle.

'So just to be clear, our hypothetical story so far is that we're married, I suck you off twice a year and our children are superheroes who hate me because you've called dibs on being the "cool parent"?'

'Sounds about right.'

'Great.' Will smiled sardonically. 'Well, I literally can't believe that we're having this conversation. At risk of us taking a further descent into madness, dare I ask why you'd choose to marry me?'

Simon shrugged. 'Sort of a no-brainer, really. I guess I'm just more comfortable around you than I am with the other two. Jay would just do my head in with all his bullshit, and me and Neil would probably spend the rest of our lives barely saying two words to each other.'

'To be fair, both scenarios sound like pretty normal marriages to me,' Will quipped, before becoming a little more serious. 'I have to say, though; I'm rather flattered that you say you feel more comfortable with me than you do with friends that you've known since you were in primary school.'

'Dunno what to tell you, mate. We just…click, I suppose. I mean, I can talk to you about anything and I know you'll understand. I can rely on you, I trust you. Those sorts of things are really important in a relationship, yeah?'

'Yeah, I suppose they are...'

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, inadvertently holding each other's gaze long enough for an odd sensation of wellbeing to wash over them. The atmosphere quickly turned rather intense, and both boys felt the same strange buzz of electricity bubbling inside of them. Will became uncomfortable with it first, suddenly finding the contents of his wine glass deeply fascinating. Simon blinked heavily and let out a soft nervous laugh.

'Hopefully one day, I can feel that way about a girl.'

'Indeed...' Will breathed, happy that normalcy was resuming. 'But should I ever find myself with the desire for gender reassignment surgery, I promise that you'll be the first to know.'

Although it was clearly a joke, Simon still looked rather horrified. 'God, mate! No offence, but I think seeing you as a girl would be enough to make me switch teams.'

Will grinned mischievously. 'Quite the dilemma, since that would rather negate the need for me to be a girl in the first place. And what do you mean, you cheeky sod? I'd be nothing short of stunning if I was female! I've actually been told that I have rather feminine hips.'

'Oh, fucking hell,' Simon groaned, dropping his face into his hands. 'This conversation **has** taken a darker turn,'

'I think I'd look pretty damn fetching in a faux leather bustier and some fishnet hold-ups.'

'Jesus Christ! Please stop talking!'

Having indulged himself in a laugh at Simon's expense, Will mercifully provided his friend with enough of a window of silence to erase certain images from his mind. It wasn't long before Simon raised his head again. He leaned back against the sofa cushions, casting a thoughtful look in Will's direction.

'Have you ever thought about pulling a bloke?'

The blunt question definitely took Will by surprise. He hesitated, choosing his words carefully before reaching over to give Simon a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

'Our teenage years are a confusing time, mate,' he said with a gentle smile. 'It's probably just a phase, nothing to worry about.'

'Yeah, cheers for that,' Simon said sarcastically. 'But I was asking about **you**, actually?'

Will recoiled sharply. 'Me? Why me?'

'You went to a same-sex school, didn't you?'

'So you're surmising that because I went through a period of spending all my time in the company of other men, I must have felt compelled to have a go at switching teams?'

Simon shrugged. 'You might have done. I probably would have, given no other choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures, don't they?'

'We weren't stranded on a desert island, Simon! There was a private school for girls just half a mile down the road.'

'But did you though?'

'Why on earth are you so eager to know?'

'Can I gather from your very obvious avoidance of the question that the answer is yes, then?'

Will opened his mouth to plead the contrary, but found himself unable to. He'd never liked lying, least of all to people he cared about. To be fair, Simon didn't appear either fazed or shocked by his silent confession, but it still wasn't something that Will had been at all prepared to discuss. When Will's anxious eyes dropped away from his, Simon suddenly felt rather guilty for making his friend look so uncomfortable.

'It's alright, mate,' he said softly. 'I'm not judging. To be fair, I probably would have lost my fucking mind if I'd been away from girls for as long as you were.'

The two sat silently for what felt like quite a long time. Eventually, Will turned to face Simon, shuffling closer and lowering his voice despite knowing full well that they were the only ones in the house.

'...Please understand that I'm only prepared to tell you this because I trust you implicitly.'

Simon's eyes widened. 'Fucking hell, have you actually-?'

'Listen!' Will interrupted. 'I'll tell you, but if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone - especially Jay - I'll never speak to you again for as long as I live. Is that clear?'

Simon nodded emphatically. 'It's alright, I can keep a secret. Come on then. Tell me about your boarding school boyfriend.'

Will scowled, trying not to blush at Simon's teasing smile. 'He wasn't my "boyfriend"! He was just an acquaintance I knew from my house. A lot of the lads would often sneak over to the girls' school for "a bit of action", as they called it. However, if you were caught, the penalty was immediate expulsion. So as you can probably imagine, I wasn't rebellious enough to join them. And neither was he. So we...' He paused, hoping that Simon would spare him the trouble of finishing his sentence. When no respite came, Will sighed deeply. '...we settled for... practicing being with girls with each other.'

It was a bold and somewhat embarrassing admission to make, but oddly liberating in a way. Simon's lack of reaction was encouraging too. He didn't seem repulsed or inordinately amused, and didn't appear to be looking at his best friend any differently to how he usually did.

'That's fair enough. How was it, then?'

Will managed to conjure up a half-smile. Something about the casualness in Simon's voice made him feel infinitely more comfortable.

'It was alright, I suppose. Not all that different to kissing a girl, really.'

'So it was **just** kissing then?'

The smile faded. '...Yes.'

Simon laughed - he couldn't help himself. 'You're a fucking terrible liar, Will.'

After a few seconds of looking ridiculously flustered, Will gave a vigorous defeated nod.

'Right! Yes, fine! There might have been...wandering hands involved to some degree, but nothing more!'

'You sure about that?'

'Yes!'

Still smirking, Simon held up his hands defensively. 'Alright, I'm just messing. I believe you. So, did you actually fancy him, or-?'

'No...' Will cringed, making a mental note to ask Jay for tips on how to lie more convincingly at some point in the near future. '...not in a conventional sense anyway. Enough to make me do what I did with him, I suppose, but...I don't know. It was never about those sorts of feelings anyway. It was just fooling around, nothing more to it than that.'

'What would you have done if he'd asked you out on a date or something though?'

'I'm not gay, if that's what you're trying to establish.'

'Oh, I know you're not. Not completely, anyway...' Simon flinched at the glare he was shot. 'And that's fine! Nothing wrong with keeping your options open, is there?'

His annoyance subsiding, Will sighed. 'I'm still not entirely sure what my "options" are, to be perfectly honest.'

'And that's fine too. It's like you said - being a teenager's confusing. And whatever your "options" end up being, it's not a big deal either way, is it?' When no response came to that, Simon clapped a friendly hand onto Will's shoulder. 'Honestly, it isn't. A person's a person, yeah?'

'I'd like to reiterate at this point that if you ever repeat any of this to Jay, I will not hesitate to beat you to death with my briefcase.'

The request was understandable. Their friend wasn't homophobic as such, but he did possess a pitbull-like tenacity when it came to exploiting the weaknesses of others.

'Absolutely, mate. Don't worry, you can trust me.'

Will genuinely smiled at that. 'Yeah, I know.'

Both boys took a well-deserved swig of wine, feeling a strange sense of closeness after such a personal conversation. Will felt especially content, almost as if a small part of his continuous inner turmoil was now at peace. He didn't allow skeletons out of his closet often, and it had felt rather good to let his best mate in on something that nobody else knew.

'Have you, then?' he asked.

'Have I what?'

'Ever kissed another bloke?'

'Oh. No, 'course not.'

Simon chuckled and shook his head like it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard, a reaction too exaggerated for Will to ignore.

'Not even felt tempted?'

'What? No.'

'Really?' Will smirked. 'Didn't you just say that desperate times would call for desperate measures?'

Simon's eyes narrowed. 'Well... yeah, but-'

'And you've at very least considered the idea of snogging Jay tonight.'

'That doesn't count, it was hypothetical!' Simon huffed. 'And at least I don't think that Jay's good-looking, unlike you and your boyfriend Neil.'

'Just because I think that Neil's good-looking, doesn't mean that I fancy him.'

'Right. Not in the "conventional sense" anyway. Just enough to snog him, yeah?'

Will frowned at that, but he couldn't really complain. It was inevitable that he'd get some level of grief for his little confession, and he didn't really mind being teased when Simon was the one doing it.

'If you remember correctly, I also called **you** good-looking,' he said good-humouredly. 'Do you think I want to snog you too?'

Simon laughed. 'Dunno. Do you?'

'You should be so lucky. I'll have you know that I'm quite the kisser.'

'Oh? Did boarding school lover-boy tell you that?'

'He did actually.'

'And was that before or after you wanked him off?'

'Brilliant,' Will rolled his eyes. 'I trust that you'll show a little more respect for me once we're wed, Simon.'

'Of course, mate. I'll treat you like a queen, since apparently you are one.'

'Incredible. Even at this early stage, I can foresee our marriage being a very sexless one.'

'Really? I thought you liked messing around with other boys?'

'Hmm...' Will grinned, swirling the remaining wine in his glass pensively. 'And you don't, which could prove problematic. I'm starting to think that maybe you're a little too sexually reserved to be my hypothetical life-partner, Simon. I mean, you say you've never even been tempted to kiss another man! I bet free-spirited Neil would be up for it. I think I may need to take him on as my lover on the side. Jay too, if things get really desperate. You can't go wrong with a nice bit of rough.'

A combination of amused and repulsed, Simon gave his temples a firm massage.

'Fucking hell, mate,' he chuckled. 'I think you've had enough wine.'

Will downed the rest of his drink pointedly as both boys turned their attention back to the television. After some silent contemplation, Simon glanced back over at Will, looking rather concerned.

'Do you really think I'm sexually repressed?'

Will cocked an eyebrow at him. 'I said "reserved".'

'It's basically the same thing though, isn't it?'

'Not really. And I was joking. And who cares if you are anyway?'

'But I'm not though!' Simon said anxiously. 'I'm really not. You can have a look at my Internet history, if you don't believe me.'

'I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you.'

'And I** would** kiss a man, if I needed to.'

'I'm not sure that it's something you would ever **need** to do, Simon.'

'I would, though. I mean, I'm not scared or anything. I honestly wouldn't have a problem with it.'

'It's alright, Si.' Will said as condescendingly as possible. 'A lot of straight blokes wouldn't kiss another man. It doesn't mean that I think any less of you.'

'No, but really, I would. It's like I said before - a person's a person, right? There's nothing wrong with it.'

'Alright, I believe you. Now shut up about it.'

'I totally would, though. I'd kiss you right now, if you'd let me.'

Will snorted. 'Well, that's not going to happen.'

For whatever reason, Simon felt quite insulted.

'Oh, so boarding school boy and Neil are both good enough to kiss you, but I'm not?'

Will looked at Simon incredulously. 'Don't be so bloody petulant. I can't kiss you because you're my friend.'

'And Neil's not?'

'I've never snogged Neil, nor do I intend to! You just said before that you've never considered kissing another boy.'

'Well, I'm considering it now. And technically it's your fault that I am, so really-'

'In what way does that make any degree of sense whatsoever? Have you been taking logic processing lessons from Neil or something?'

'Ooh, Neil?' Simon trilled with a mocking grin. 'Can't stop talking about Neil, can we? Your good-looking hypothetical snogging friend?'

Will shook his head in disbelief. 'You've gone mental! Absolutely fucking mental! And you think **I've** had too much wine?'

'Ooh, I bet Neil can hold his drink! Two thumbs up for Neil, your good-looking friend! What about boarding school friend? Was he good-looking too?'

'For fuck's sake, fine!' Will snapped. 'I'll give you a quick peck on the lips if it'll get you to shut up!'

The smile fell from Simon's face – his bespectacled friend actually looked serious.

'What? I was just winding you up, mate.'

Will smirked at that. 'Oh, but of course. How silly of me. For a moment there, I'd almost forgotten how repressed you are.'

'You said "reserved"!'

'It's basically the same thing!'

The stunned silence from his mate was sufficient to let Will know that he'd won this one. Sitting back in his seat, he folded his arms across his chest as he once again tried to make sense of whatever new hell was now showing on the television screen. Still glaring at the side of Will's face, Simon snatched up his wine and downed it. The glass was returned to the coffee table with such force that Will was surprised it didn't shatter. He looked back over at Simon, analysing the intense wide-eyed expression on his friend's face.

'Alright then. If that how you feel, fuck it. Let's do this.'

Will stared at him blankly. 'You can't be serious.'

'I bloody am!'

'Simon, you don't have to prove-'

'No, come on! I'm up for it if you are. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Neil, if that makes it any easier for you.'

As if to accentuate his point, Simon shuffled closer, eyes locked on Will's. The challenge in both his voice and body language was evident, and Will suddenly found himself wishing that he wasn't so easily led by goading. To be fair, it probably wasn't going to be a big deal. Worst case scenario; their mouths would scarcely touch before Simon would dash out of the room to dry-heave into the kitchen sink, only to return moments later feeling deeply impressed with himself for daring to be so uninhibited. This thought in mind, Will casually turned his body so that he could face Simon. They stared at each other, and Simon licked his lips nervously. After a solid half minute of nothing happening, Will threw his hands up.

'Well?'

Simon blinked rapidly. 'Well, what?'

'Well, this was** your** idea, wasn't it?' Will gestured pointedly to his own mouth. 'Haven't got all fucking night, mate.'

'Oh, right!'

Being thrown into the driver's seat perturbed Simon a little bit. He'd rather hoped that Will would take control, since he was the one with experience at this sort of thing. Judging by the doubtful expression on Will's face, it was a conscious decision - he clearly didn't think Simon would go through with it. Swallowing thickly, Simon started to lean in only to pull back again.

'So, do I just go for it?' he asked hastily. 'Like I would if I was kissing a girl, yeah?'

'Yes, Simon,' Will replied, being more than just a little patronising. 'A person's a person, as you've repeatedly pointed out.'

'Yeah, 'course. Good point. Okay then...'

He stared directly at Will's mouth, mentally psyching himself up before resting a determined hand on the other boy's shoulder. Will sucked in a deep breath, clearly struggling to keep a straight face. Ignoring his friend's amusement, Simon began slowly leaning in again, his grey-blue eyes closing. When his movement finally came to a halt, his puckered lips still hovered a good two inches away from their target. Rolling his eyes, Will sighed and abruptly closed the gap between them. The contact startled Simon, but not in the way he thought it would. He felt an odd combination of panic and exhilaration twist in his gut, and a shower of warmth spread across his face. For his part, Will dismissed anything he immediately felt as simple nostalgia. While it certainly felt good to have another boy's mouth on his after so long, he was merely calling Simon's bluff here. He'd fully expected his friend to immediately pull away, and was rather taken aback when he didn't. The kiss was chaste and soft, lasting a little longer than Will had originally planned. He felt Simon's hand tighten its grip on his shoulder and took it as his cue to pull back.

'There, now will you kindly shut the fuck up about-'

As Will spoke, the hand on his shoulder snaked up around the back of his head and pulled him back in. The second kiss was firmer, more certain. Simon trembled slightly, no longer sure what was going on in his head - amongst other places. But for some reason, he felt certain that having a more lengthy taste of his friend's mouth would help. Will was having trouble fathoming the situation too, struggling to remember exactly how they'd arrived at this point. Any ideas he had about pulling away again were quickly forgotten when Simon's lips started pressing against his more insistently. He kissed back with enthusiasm, enjoying how deliciously wet Simon's eager mouth was making his. Taking in a deep composing breath through his nose, Will recognised the familiar scent of his best friend's hair-gel. At the back of his mind, he knew there was no way that this could possibly end well, but his blasted hormones seemed to be shouting down that particular sobering thought.

Simon felt a hand fall to rest upon his knee and shifted uncomfortably at the effect it had on his body. Will had been right; this was frighteningly similar to kissing a girl... Craving more, he opened his mouth slightly, the tip of his tongue teasing the other boy's bottom lip. Will tentatively responded in kind, noting the taste of wine lingering on Simon's mouth. Spurred on by this tiny act of encouragement, Simon tightened his fingers in Will's dark curls, his tongue delving inside his friend's parted lips. Will reciprocated without hesitation this time, his heightening arousal slowly disconnecting him from the fact that the attractive young man kissing him was in fact his best friend. He squeezed Simon's knee and was rewarded with a rougher open-mouthed kiss passionate enough to make him see flashes of colour behind his closed eyelids. Simon noticed Will's breathing hitch and smiled inwardly. He still didn't have a good grip on exactly what was happening, but he knew he was enjoying everything about it. The way Will was kissing him, the taste of his mouth, the way his hands felt on him... It was rather unsettling in many ways, but it also felt too damn amazing not to continue.

With the kisses becoming more aggressive, Will soon found himself being knocked off balance. His hands reluctantly left Simon's body, pressing palm-down on the cushions so he could steady himself. The loss of contact seemed to annoy Simon, who lunged forward and forcefully guided Will down onto his back. As the other boy's body weight shifted on top of him, Will blushed, anxious as to whether or not Simon could detect the growing hardness in his trousers from his new vantage point. If he could, it clearly wasn't deterring him. Simon's tongue continued to massage Will's with lengthy strokes, and he let out a pleasurable grunt as curious fingertips trailed across his modestly muscled back. His hips bucked slightly, the resulting friction between them causing both boys to shudder. Will's hands wandered down to the small of Simon's back, encouraging yet another burst of breath-taking pressure. Hearts racing and breaths coming in shallow pants, the world around them seemed to have faded into nothing. Will couldn't even hear the television blaring in the background anymore. All he was aware of was the impassioned kisses and feverish gyration of the hot writhing body he was pinned beneath.

Simon's grinding quickly became more frequent, more frenzied, almost as if he was trying to fuck Will through their clothing. He couldn't believe how turned on he was by this. The heat building up inside him was becoming absolutely unbearable, and he could sense that Will was suffering from similar symptoms. Simon arched his back slightly, reaching in between them and fumbling with the other boy's zipper. Too far gone to care, Will eagerly reciprocated, his fingertips attacking the button fastening on Simon's jeans. Even through the thick denim, he could tell that Simon was as hard as he was. All ideas of damage control were vanquished from Will's mind as a hand dove beneath his underwear. He gasped as warm fingers enveloped his cock and was all too keen to return the favour, yanking Simon's jeans open and seizing the other boy's hardness. They stroked each other vigorously, soft groans of pleasure coming in waves between the constant plundering of each other's mouths. Neither of them was going to last long at this stage, too swept away in utter bliss to maintain any level of control. Simon finished first, cursing loudly and unintelligibly. Will's climax was slightly more dignified, concluding with a husky moan into the mouth that continued to pepper his lips with lustful kisses.

Their mouths finally parted as they took time to recover, panting heavily. When he was able to think coherently again, Will surveyed the scene. Simon was still sprawled out on top of him, and for some reason neither boy had seen fit to remove their hand from inside the other's undergarment. He felt the evidence of their encounter rapidly cooling on his fingers and against his thighs. They were in quite a mess – and in more ways than one, Will feared. He glanced briefly at Simon and noticed that he too was now looking around, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Suddenly, their eyes met. Their faces revealed the same expression – a blend of concern, shock and confusion. Will searched his every faculty for something placating to say, but came up empty-handed. Bravely taking the initiative, Simon let out a shuddery sigh.

'So...that's what you got up to at boarding school then?'

Will took a moment to process the light-hearted remark and let out a short, somewhat uneasy laugh. Any witty comeback he had in mind was derailed by the curiously wistful look that Simon was giving him. Just as Will was about to question it, Simon answered by leaning in and capturing his lips once more. It was unexpectedly tender, rather reminiscent of their first, yet now felt romantic enough to make Will blush. He cupped Simon's cheek in his hand, the pads of his fingers tracing along the rough jawline as the kiss started to deepen again.

The sudden rattle of keys in the front door startled them into jumping apart. A hasty refastening of clothing ensued, followed by both boys desperately trying to ignore the stickiness in their pants and on their hands. Will sat back on the couch, one leg crossed over the top of the other as he adjusted his skewed glasses. It wasn't long before Simon's dad entered the room. He nodded at them in friendly greeting, and seemed oblivious of anything untoward ever occurring.

'Alright, boys?'

'Alright, Dad?' Simon murmured hoarsely.

'Did you have a nice evening, Mr Cooper?' Will said, turning on his characteristic politeness.

'Yeah, not bad. It's not over yet though. The best is yet to come, if you get my meaning.'

With a cheeky smirk, Mr Cooper nodded towards the sound of his wife ascending the staircase. As Simon audibly groaned, his father glanced over at him and frowned.

'For Christ sake, Simon! Haven't we've talked about that before?'

Will looked at his friend, noticing for the first time that he had strategically placed a cushion across his lap. The two caught eyes and Simon visibly blushed, shooting daggers at his father.

'Dad, shut up!'

Mr Cooper glanced towards the television. Conveniently, some show about supermodels had come on without the boys noticing. He rolled his eyes, casting a knowing look in Will's direction.

'Sorry about him, Will. No self-control, some lads. A hot young body catches their imagination and that's it. Libido just takes over.'

'Apparently so, Mr Cooper.'

'Look, did you want something?' Simon snapped. 'Or did you just come in here to be embarrassing and get on our nerves?'

Mr Cooper clucked his tongue. 'Alright, calm down. Seeing as I haven't had a drink yet, I was just going to offer Will a lift home.'

The childish attitude suddenly drained from Simon's face. 'Oh, right...'

'But there's no need if you lads are enjoying yourselves. You're more than welcome to spend the night, Will. I'm easy, decision's yours.'

The boys exchanged glances, their mixed feelings on the matter glaringly obvious. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they seriously needed to talk, but whether now was the right time to do it was debatable. Will narrowed his eyes questioningly at Simon, hoping that it would prompt him to make a decision. Simon remained unhelpfully silent though, his expression unreadable.

'I'd...better go, actually,' Will said, a slight tremble in his voice. 'I've got an early start in the morning.'

Simon nodded slowly, unable to decide whether he was relieved or disappointed. 'Yeah, no worries. I think I've got some stuff to sort out anyway.'

Will turned to retrieve his jacket from where it hung on the back of the sofa, dangling it in front of himself so as to conceal his crotch when he stood. Tonight was definitely not a good night to have worn beige trousers. He moved towards the door, smiling as brightly as possible at his friend's father.

'Thank you very much, Mr Cooper.'

'Not a problem, it's my pleasure. Coming along for the drive, Si?'

'Err, better not. Need to take a shower before bed.'

'Oh, yeah? Hear that, Will? "Needs a shower" all of a sudden. Just make sure you give the tiles a good rinse off when you're finished.'

Mr Cooper winked playfully and left the room, leaving his son looking aghast. But Simon quickly forgot his embarrassment when Will met his eyes one more time. He'd never seen the bespectacled lad looking so anxious.

'Night, Si...'

Simon flinched at how sad his friend sounded. 'Yeah... See you later, mate!'

His forced optimistic tone didn't seem to have the desired effect, and he heard Will let out a shaky sigh as he stepped out into the hallway. After hearing the front door close, Simon dropped back against the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. What the fuck had happened here tonight? How had it ended up going so far? Why hadn't he or Will put a stop to it? More importantly, why had he enjoyed it so much? He'd never so much as looked at another boy sexually before, so why had kissing one felt so good? Good enough to make him do...**that **with such little hesitation?

So much for having no plans for the weekend. Apparently, he had a lot of thinking to do...

.

AN: Sorry for the angsty cliff-hanger type ending. It wasn't part of my original plan for this story. This was meant to be a one-shot, but I've decided that Simon and Will are quite sweet (and sexy!) together and I actually want to continue this. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I have plenty of ideas in mind for it.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have a moment, hit the button below and let me know what you thought!


End file.
